tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Squeakquel
center About This Camp Welcome to the third contest in the Bad Drawingz Iz Us canon. In this camp, I ask contestants to draw bad pictures either on paper, or in a computer art program. The pictures aren't supposed to be overly ugly, but also not overly good. Just an overall balance of good and bad. No scribbles or blobs. Try not to be offended by any comments about your picture being awesomely bad (or too good, for that matter). Each week or two there will be a challenge. Then do the challenge. Then be judged. Then do it, again. Host Sprinklemist Contestants (Sign Ups Closed) reddy (yay!) Chimmy Fanny Mrodd, as Zach Josie Jason Ben Shane (I'll do worse this time.) Tdifan Taylor -Tcf09 (Epic Fail already...) Dark- (Even though I don't have a scanner, I did get to the merge) TBTDIF-This is perfect for me. Paint on Windows 7 sucks. TDAFan99 as Christian Tdafan123 Webly (hopefully I can go farther this time) TDALindsayfan1-Jessica(Real Name)-I am not yet as good as the better artist and hope to be eliminated somewhat late(I would be happy with early though) Nad331 Turnertang Kev (good cuz I suck at pics) Kenzen (EEEEE!!! XD) Sonik-Sonictksb (This is perfect because i can't draw any good pics) Tye (I won't place last this time!) Pre-game Chat Sprinklemist: Welcome to the next installment of Bad Drawingz Iz Us. :) Reddy: cool banner sprink! Im ready to draw, badly! Chimmy:This time I won't lose. :D Zach: Weeee I hope i'm on a team with Chimmy! Jason:OMG I'M IN A BAD DRAWING CAMP! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! XD Josie: I love bad drawingz xD Jason I'm so proud too! Ben:BUDDIES *tackels everyone* Josie: Don't tackle me Ahhhhhh! Reddy: i love this camp! Ive always watched it! *holds up a sign that says 'Cards and Nonny did it before me!'* xD i could be the villan, xD Shane: I'll do worser, I hope. Reddy: i hope i do good....er...bad. xD Josie: Hey I just hope I make it passed the first round Taylor: *walks in* ...yep i belong here Ben:Villian *tackels Scar from the lion king* Dark: We only got 5 mins to kill everyone! (XD) Taylor: *mumbles under breath* crazy people... Reddy: *farts* opps (xDDD) Ben:*watching western movie* hee hee bam bam bam bam Taylor: *starts shooting at ben* NOW ITS IN 3D!!! Josie: Uggh am I the only normal person here? Ben:*hears Josie* Meanie you hurt Ben feelings wah cry sob sad ;( Taylor: nope actualy im pretty sane... i just get annoyed easily Dark: Sparta Taylor: *stares annoyingly at Dark* Ben:*says Hi to everyone* Hey Squirell hows you day been *squirell attacks him* aHHHHHHHHHHH Josie: okay lets see how long this insanity lasts for. Reddy: Man! I totally agree with TBTDIF, Windows 7 paint stinks! xD Dark: *is drinking White paint*mmmmmm Milk Josie: Umm Dark thats paint Ben:*does that thumb trick* ooooh ahhhhhhh oooh ahhhhhhhhhhh Taylor: Bens insanity lasts for a whie... trust me, i know him way to well... Ben:*to Squirell* wanna have a tickel fight *pokes squirell* POKE!!! Dark: I'm the farthest veteran so far Christian: Iz ther a chelenge yet Josie: Thanks Taylor umm so how much longer do we have till the insanity is over? Tayor: it never ends... unless hes unconcious or something Ben:shhhhhh the dogs are talking *speaks to rock* roll over Dark: Correction, I'm the 2nd veteran so far Christian: Ben wi ned 2 drew badli (lol wrong spelling iz us) Josie: Great this will be fun then *says sarcastically* hey at least we have some great people here too. Ben:*runs around like a mushroom pixie* It's a love story baby just say MY WISH FOR YOU IS THAT THIS LIFE BECOMES ALL HAT YOU WANT IT TO YOUR DREAMS STAY BIG YOUR WORRIES STAY SMALL Christian: Josie I'm sorry want to be friends and what user are you I am TDAFan99 I'm a great person too and Ben and Taylor and Link and Brittany and Ashlyn and Lindsay and the mother Lindsay and you Ben:*huddled up as a ball* BEEP BEEP BEEP MOOO Taylor: *sees christian* CHRISTIAN!!! *hugs him* Josie: oh i'm Josie Amber actually nice to meet you *smiles* Ben:*gets between everyone and christian* Hey kittens how is it going Josie: oh hi Ben. Ben:whatever you say kitten oh jerry how is it *pokes a rhino* Christian: Lets play a game called The worst thing to happen just say what the worst thing a camp would be ok I'll go if Heather came to camp or if you guys got voted off Ben:If someone took my caffine stash Josie: oh cool thanks Christian. Ben:*runs and hits a tree* what happened oh hey guys Christian: Your welcome Josie we need to draw very badly to not get eiminated Josie: Yeah hopefully it won't be too hard for me *laughs a little* Ben:Oh I feel light headed *smoke forms around Ben* oh SH* *dissapears in the smoke cloud* Christian: Taylor Ben Josie we need to make the final 4 Josie: yeah definatley umm are we allowed to put up pics right now and umm do they have to be our character? TDAFan99: I just posted it to show what Christian ooks ike and for people to see Christian Ben:*everyone sees a puff of smoke and Ben pops out of it from the sky* Oh Sh*falls on the ground with a loud thud* ow Josie: Okay I was just making sure for saftey purposes. Christian: Ok so the squeakuel All the single ladies All the single ladies now put your hands up Ben:wait your a boy and you sing that *laughs at christian* Christian: Well I didn't put my hands up I was just singing lol Squeakel ftw Josie: Ben leave him alone I thought it was cute and funny and a great way to break silence and hey your not any better woith the whole eating alpaca thing. Zach: Ok...... Josie: Zach!!!!!!!! *hugs Zach* Ben:OK JOSIE Ms. Sanity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT INSANE AND I HATE YOU STEREO TYPES Taylor: *wakes up* huh... what... wait i dont remember passing out... (XD) Josie: I'm not a sterio type I just thought it was mean that you were making fun of him. Zach: Josie * Hugs Back* Lets hope we make it far! Josie: Yeah I know if I don't win you are definatley someone I am routing for to win. Christian: What about me I'll root for you too Zach and Ben Josie is not a stereotype Christian's Confessional: Josie is so not a stereotype Christian: Single ladies thing was a joke Reddy: i cant wait for this. Christian, i may like you enough to let you win (alliance offer, sorta xD) Josie: Thankyou Christian and also yeah your someone that I am rooting for if I don't make it to the end. Ben:Yes she is ALL PEOPLE WHO MAKE FUN OF INSANE ARE while you have money and junk my family lives on the streets dealing with harsh weather and HOBOS Josie: When did I say I was rich and since when is this about where I came from? Ben:Oh go help an alpaca me and my squirell are leaving Squirel:You messed up big time josie try to find it out Ben does not like being called insane Ben:*storms back in agerly and takes nutty(the squirel)* HMPH Josie: What I didn't call him insane I said just how so much was happening it was insanity and caos. I'm sorry if he thought I called him insane. Nutty:I am Pan the god of Wild so Ben will apear in 3 2 1 now BBen:*appears out of somoke* wow how did I get here Hi Josie Josie: Hi *waves* Ben:whos he *points to other Ben* Other Ben:I'm you from the future Ben:are there robots Future Ben:Sadly yes Ben:am I heroic in the future Future Ben:We will see *Disipears in smoke cluoud* Ben:That poor mixed up kid Josie: *nods in agreement* Future Ben:*head pops out of time vortex* oh yeah heres a coke and HOPE YOU DON'T DESTROY THE UNIVERSE later on Ben:Sheesh whats his problem Kev: this camp is made for me cuz I suck at pics most of the times Fanny: Can't wait! Kev: *runs to ben* *turns him into a beaver forever* *breaks wand* Haha Reddy; io want a challenge. xD Future Ben:*somewhere in the future* now one ply or two *turns into beaver* HOLY **** Christian: I'll accept an alliance reddy thank you Reddy: awesome Chris! can i call u that? well, i hope we'll be good allies! ;) Christian: Sure but i don't know if this is a voting camp Reddy: its not voting, but we both try our worst, and try to make it to the finals. If one of us is eliminated, we cheer for the other one. xD (y rnt u logged on TDAFan99?) Ben:*still a beaver* chew chew chew Trandlator:He said HELP ME Ben:*waits impatiently* Kev: *gives ben some cookies flavored wood* Want some more cookie flavored wood? Reddy:*grabs all the cookies and eats them* *burp* ah. *burps out a lizard* uh (xD) Kev: *gives ben some wood with cookies on top and guards wood* Haha Ben:CHEW CHEW CHEW *turns to normal* Uh why do I feel like biting wood and slaping mud with my tail Kev: *turns reddy into a lizard* Haha *turns Christian into a cow* *turns everyone else into pigs and birds* Haha *breaks other wand* Ben:*as bird* HaHaHa*poops on Kev* Hey that's lucky Kev: Haha *shows shield that he used* *throws poop at ben* Haha Ben:COME THY BROTHEREN *swarm of bald eagels an Ben as bald eagel are seen hovering above him* PECK HIM *all the birds peck Kev* Kev: *uses shield to refleck birds* Haha Sprink: Could you guys please not poop on each other? Thank you. That is all. Christian: Sprink I want a challenge please Kenzen:*sits patiently*(CONF)I have a bad feeling this camp is going to get ruined by them messing around (conf)Ben:I WISH KEV WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE Tdafan:Hey guys, good luck to you all in the competition :) Christian: Thanks hope you do bad too *because bad drawingz iz us* Red: Let's just try to stay calm and kewl for the contest (CONF) I hope this camp isnt ruined by the messing around *waits patiently* (Red;sorry, i wasnt logged in, silly me) Christian: Do you think will get a challenge today Kev: yes cuz it's day 1 Shane: Conf: You know, alliances are useless here. Sprink's deciding who goes. Tdafan:(CONF)This is gonna be great! Last time, I was eliminated before the merge, but this time, I'm going to the final five baby! Kev: (conf) I don't make pics but this is a camp when how bad i draw the better for me to win Christian: I'll try to draw badly Ben:I've been drawing since my trip to china to bad my teacher was blind yeah Christian: Ok Hey Everyone Reddy; I am so ready! xD im just hyped up ;) Christian confessional: *takes off cow potion* that feels better Christian: *takes off lizard potion from reddy* Kev: *turns reddy into a lizard forever* Haha *turns Christian into a cow forever* *turns everyone else into pigs and birds forever* Haha I can use magic without a wand Ben:*unnafected*STOP IT Kev: You can't stop me and if you can I will ok Reddy: guys, be mature. sprink CAN kick ppl out. I think...IDK Kev: *dances to crank that sulja boy* *dances the dance to crank that sulja boy* I like this song Christian: *turns Kev into fish forever* Kev: *unnafected* Haha you can stop me Christian: *uneffected* I am safe from potions sorry Reddy Josie: since when did this turn into a magic fight and a mad house? (Comment Removed) Kev: When Christian turned me into a fish Josie: Oh its okay its not just you having a little magic fighting fun (xD) and umm sure but before I do what exactly is it? Sprinklemist: One thing I ask is that you don't use this camp to chat incessantly, as that causes edit conflicts sometimes. You can comment, sure, but not every 30 seconds. Challenge 1 Sweets is yummy. For this challenge, I would like you guys to draw a TDI character as a pinata. It should have a background too. The state of the pinata in the pic is up to you. You can also have cameos from other characters in the picture, too. Remember to keep the picture bad, but not so bad that it hurts my eyes. Thank you. Chat 1 and Pictures Kev: Does the pic need color? reddy: 8feels as if his entry is too good* ugh! I am so out first o well. Zach: When are they due * Smiles* Sprinklemist:Color is not necessarry, but it helps. Kev: Do you like mine? Josie: Mine is horrible (xD) which is good. Christian: Is mine ugly Sprink Ben:*bursts out laughing at his pic* Christian: Does that mean you hate it and it looks bad :D Kev: Ben do you hate mine. Christian: Kev yours looks terrible good job do you think mine is bad or hate it Ben:NO I LIKE MINE LOOK AT HAROLD AND HIS UNDIES (XD) Taylor: theres mine... Turnertang: I think mine is amazing! Kev: Mine is me hitting Owen what's your's? Christian: You guys mine is Lindsay hitting Heather with a stick and Lindsay asks who wants to wack the Heather pinata next Christian: I turned mine in first but I didn't think it was ugly really Tye: I finished this one! I hope it's not too ugly... or good, for that matter... I sure hope it doesn't look good. (XD) Taylor: mine is like a birthday party... and HEATHERS THE PINATA XD!!!! Chimmy:I had put mine up here before, but it dissapeared. O_O Anyways, it's back now. :) Turnertang: I made a picture but someone deleted it and know I can't find it. Sprink: That's ok Turnertang. I saw it. If you can't find it, I'll still judge you as if your pic was still here... I just don't remember what it was... I think it got erased because it was in the section heading. Chimmy: I put candy in Noah's mouth XD Shane: DONE! Webly: I'll be starting soon! I've just got back, so if we have to turn it in soon and I don't have it please don't eliminate a person who made it far last season. Turnertang: Thanks a ton Sprink. I looked a lot for my picture but I can't find it and I don't have time to make another picture. Tdifan: I got the picture back for you, Turnertang. :) Dark:.......weird, everyone sucks XD Sonik: Mine's in (mine's the 1 with the sitckman) Jessica: I will have mine in today! Taylor: ...seriously dark... (XD) Turnertang: Thanks Tdifan! Tdifan: No prob, Turner. If this ever happens again, just go to the history of the page and find when the picture was edited into the page, and copy and paste that into the current version of the page. Got it? :) Turnertang: *Writes it down a piece of paper* Got it! Lindsay_hits_the_Heather_Pinata.png|Lindsay hits the Heather Pinata by tdafan99 --.png|Reddy's entry Cody_Pinata.png|Sonik's entry PINATA!.png|Dark's entry with Pinata:Justin and Hitter: Duncan Noah_pinata.png|Chimmy's entry Harold_pinatia_thanks_to_duncan_XDDDDDDDD.JPG|By Ben Duncan_Pinata.png|Duncan Pinata by Turnertang Funnyyyyyyy!!!.png|Taylors pic Cody_yata.png|Kenzen's Entry Owen_bad_pic_1.jpg|by kevvy9 Bad_heather.png|Josie's entry Duncan_Pinata_Bad_Drawingz_is_us.png|Tye's entry Heather_pinata_XD.png|Jason's entry Haroldpinatarevenge.PNG|By Tdafan Noahsucky.png|Noah as a pinata by TBTDIF Izzy...pinata.png|Fanny's Entry BethThingy.png|Shane's entry, Beth pinata. Bad_Drawingz_DJ_Pinata_by_willowsamre.jpg|TDALindsayfan1's entry Judging 1 Reddy - This is more the sort of style I like seeing in this camp. Good, but not overly good. I love Owen's hands. One problem I noticed was the blank space under the "ow". I don't love that kind of badness. Chimmy - Nice and ugly, but not overly so. I like that he's about to vomit candy. XD Fanny - I don't like how simple this picture is. I like more than just stick figures. Try to make it more detailed/complicated next time. Mrodd, as Zach - I like that you did something different from what the others did, but Owen looks far too nice. Try to ugly it up for the next challenge, but not too much. Josie - I like that this looks like a middle aged man dressed as Heather. The coloring was bad, but not overly bad, so I like that. I like the tree, but I guess more background would have been good. Jason - Pretty good. I love the arms and the face, too. I wish there was more detail, though. Ben - This is very hard to see. I can barely tell what's what. Work on that for next time. Shane - I love the way Beth looks on this picture. This is a definite improvement... This is a definite regression from your first time playing this camp. I love the random stick arms. I just wish there were kids surrounding Beth with bats to make it look like she actually was popular, for the joke to be funnier. I liked the joke, though. Tdifan - I do like this a lot. It's pretty funny and Gwen looks... O_O I think I'd like it better with less blank coloring. I do like that the stick is identified. XD Taylor/Tcf09 - This is probably the funniest one to me. XD I love that Heather is scared, and the kids are excited. Nice job. Dark - The characters should be slightly more identifiable. Also, if you're going to put text on a picture, make it more readable. Try making the picture prettier next time, though not too pretty. TBTDIF - I do like this. I'm slightly concerned as to where the candy is coming from. O_O/XD I want to see the picture colored, next time, though. TDAFan99 as Christian - This picture is very simple. One of the things appreciated in this camp is for it to be more complicated, and no scribbles/blobs. Work on that for next time, without making the picture too nice. Please mention that you drew the picture in the thumbnail of your picture, next time, too. Tdafan123 - I don't know if I love Harold in this pic, though he is bad. I do love the Duncan pinata, though, and the concept of this picture. I think your pinata looks most like a pinata of all the entries. So kudos on that. :) Webly - No picture. TDALindsayfan1 - This picture looks bad. I wish there was a background, and I wish DJ looked more like a pinata than just being strung from a tree, though. Nad331 - No picture. Turnertang - This does make me lol, but for the wrong reasons, as it looks like it's just Duncan got hung on a tree. O_O I think there could be less background, though. Kev - I kind of like the way Owen looks, but this picture seems too scribbly to me. Color would have helped, and try to not let the background overwhelm the main focus of the picture. Kenzen - I do think this is quite good in a good way which is a bad way, here. I think it looks a bit too good, even though there are some faults. I do really love the candy emerging from his head. Sonik/Sonictksb - I do like how large Cody is in this picture and it is definitely bad. I'm not a fan of stick figures, though, so try not to include that next time. Tye - I like this. It disturbs me for some reason, though. I like the belly shirt. XD Elimination Decision - Wow... That's a lot of reviews. XD Sorry if I didn't give you as much information as you wanted. The two eliminated this time are Nad and Webly for not submitting a picture. As a word of advice to those still competing, I suggest that some of you look at the first two camps in this series, Bad Drawingz iz Us and Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel to see what I'm looking for in this camp. Challenge 2 This challenge will be for you to choose a character from the Total Drama series and draw them in an animal costume (not actually as an animal). This challenge is due Tuesday. Chat 2 And Pictures Sprinklemist: I look forward to more pictures. :) Jason: XD Lindsay's so pretty. Kev: Is the challenge due this Tueday or next week? Red:next tuesday, today is tuesday, XD Sonik:Mine's owen in a rabbit costume Josie: isn't my katie goose pretty? xD she looks funny. Turnertang: Here's mine! Ben: Lindsay the unicorn with all white and a horn that is fake Jessica: I will have mine up either today or tmrw! I made a Beth Lion! Rawr! XD! Zach: * Sigh* I wont be able to make an Entry, My art PC is infected with a virus :( Taylor: ok thers mine... its izzy as a cat, its the horrible orange one... Tye: Another disturbingly bad drawing by me! It's Heather in Izzy's bear costume! Kenzen:I thought it was chris O_O Tye: XD, then I guess I made it bad enough. Bad_drawingz_is_us_Entry_2.png|Justin LadyBug by TDAFan99 Owen_as_starfish.png|fanny's entry Katy_in_goose_costume.png|Josie's entry File:DB.png|Duncan bacteria XD (Reddy) Trentdog.PNG|Trent as a dog by Tdafan Noah_Armydillo.png|Noah in a Dillo Suit XD(By Kenny) Lindsay_the_unicorn.PNG|Lindsay the unicorn the next big step from charlie the unicorn Owen_Raccoon.png|Owen as a Raccoon by Turnertang Kitty_Costume.png|Taylors Pic Bad_Beth_Lion.PNG|Bad Beth Lion-TDALindsayfan1(RAWR XD) Heather_Bear_Bad_Drawingz_is_us.png|Tye's entry Lindsaybadssss.png|Jasons entry. Duncan_platypus.png|Chimmy's entry XDD Dunider.jpg|Duncan as Spider by Dark Rabbit.png| Owen Rabbit by Sonictksb Lindsay_as_a_bunny.jpg|Lindsay as a bunny by Kevvy9 Judging 2 Reddy - Nice picture. Really. I love that you chose something random like a bacteria. Duncan's face lacks detail, which makes it awesome. Chimmy - This is epic. Duncan the Platypus!? XD Very bad, and very funny. Fanny - Nice. It feels very random with Owen's head in the middle, which is goodly bad. Mrodd, as Zach - No pic. Josie - So cute. *dies* *is revived* Seriously. SO CUTE! :D It's also bad, but I like cute, too. XD Jason - I heavily like this picture. It looks nice, but it's obvious you made it look bad, too. I like pretty ugly pics, not ugly ugly ones. Great job. Ben - This is bad, but probably overly bad. The joke is cute, though. XD Shane - No pic. Tdifan - No pic. Taylor/Tcf09 - This is so cute. It has bad traits, too, especially in the face. Dark - I actually really like this. It is heavily disturbing, though. XD If you choose to include words, make sure its obvious what it says. TBTDIF - No Pic. TDAFan99 as Christian - Way too bad. I'm sorry. I don't see any Justin in it. :( But I like the idea of a male character as a lady bug. Tdafan123 - Trent's face is really ugly... And disturbing. Badly done. TDALindsayfan1 - I love this for some reason. She's so cute. I love her skinny legs. Turnertang - This is bad, and kinda cute... The problem is that you misread the challenge. It's supposed to be a character in a costume not actually as the animal. Kev - This is pretty bad so good job. My only advice is to color it slightly better, but good bad job, overall. Kenzen - I think this is the best you've done in this camp. Great job. It's ugly and not too ugly, and definitely not too pretty like you usually do. I didn't get the joke, though. >_< Sonik/Sonictksb - This is okay. It's a little too ugly for my tastes, and I think the gas cloud is a tad crude. Tye - I enjoy this pic quite well. I love the angriness and that squareness and the bearness. Awesomely bad job. I woulda liked to see ears, though. Elimination Decision - This is going to seem extremely random, but... I have decided to eliminate six people. Seriously. It's been hard to keep track of so many contestants by myself. I apologize to the four who didn't submit a picture, but you are all eliminated. Mrodd, Shane, Tdifan, and TBTDIF. I don't think it'd be fair to keep you all in for not submitting a pic. Thanks for joining, though, and I liked your pictures on week one. As for the rest of you... TDAFan99,you are also eliminated. Thanks for trying. The sixth person eliminated today is........ Ben. Sorry, ben, but your picture is just too bad this time. Thanks for competing, also. Challenge 3 This week's challenge is an old time classic. Draw a TDI character as a famous fairy tale character or nursery rhyme character. This time, you can choose whatever characters you want, as opposed to from a list. Have fun. Try not to make it too ugly, and not too pretty. Chat 3 and Pictures Kev: Is humpty dumpty famous cuz if he is I'm doing him as owen? Tye: I knew something was missing from my last pic! Curse those dang ears... XD Sprink: Sure Kev, but someone did the same combination last season of this camp. Jessica: Sprink, was mine a bad cute? And I am probably going to do Cinderella Bridgette, cuz now I know had to save in PNG and I just have to upload it from there, not on Deviantart! Jessica: You know what! I'll use Beth! AKA Skinnylegs! XD Turnertang: I'm still in! YAY! Tdafan:Yayz! My pic is half done! Sonik: I'ts Sadie as Humpty Dumpty! (Baby Brother was listing to it so it gave me this idea) Taylor: theres mine! its izzy as princess giselle from *magical voice* enchanted... Red:coolio guyz! here's miune (Trent as Pinocchio) Kev: Mine is Owen as one of the 3 little pigs Josie: Mine is Bridgette as sleeping beauty (xD her hands came out the worst out of all of her) Turnertang: When does this challenge end. Kenzen:I sorta like mine Chimmy: Phew. --___-- Tye: I remembered Ears this time! It's Eva as the big bad wolf! Tye: No one's edited here in 5 days... Kenzen:Yeah T_T Josie: when is the challenge due? Dark: A few weeks ago :P Josie: Oh Sprink: He lies. :P Sorry, everyone. I've been super busy. I should be able to judge it tomorrow unless something comes up. Josie: No worries i was just wondering if it was still going. Giselle_izzy.png|Taylors pic Sadie.png|By sonicktbs Tylerpig.PNG|Tyler as one of the 3 little pigs ~Tdafan's entry Owen_pig.jpg|Owen as one of the 3 little pigs (Kevvy9) Heathersleeping.png|Sleeping beauty heather. By jason. Stfr.png|Trent as Pinocchio (Reddy) Owen_and_The_Beanstalk.png|Owen and the Frigin Beanstalk (By Kenny The Generally Awesome) Bad_Beth_Cinderella_before_ball.PNG|thumb|Beth Cinderella before Ball(Jessica) Bridgette_as_sleeping_beauty.png|Josie's entry Humpdy Ezekiel.jpg|Dark's entry, Humpty Ezekiel The_Little_Match_Eva.png|Chimmy's entry - Eva as the Little Match girl :P Eva_Big_Bad_Wolf_Bad_Drawingz_is_us.png|Tye's entry Owen_Fairy.png|Owen as the Fairy Godmother by Turnertang Judging 3 Reddy - This is obviously bad, and obviously Pinocchio. I really see nothing other than the eye color that screams Trent to me. The TDI character should be more easy to discern. Chimmy - Disturbing, ugly, and funny. I like the joke, i do think it's almost too ugly, though. Fanny - No pic. Josie - This almost looks too nice. But upon closer inspection, it has some bad traits. I get Bridgette out of it. The arms are pretty big, and the coloring isn't perfect, so I think it's bad enough. Always be careful in not making the pictures too pretty, this is borderline pretty. *gaspeth* Jason - I like this a lot. It's bad and somewhat pretty, how I like them. The arm and facial expression are quite funny. I guess I kind of wish that it was more apparent what story this was supposed to represent. I know it's Sleeping Beauty, but maybe a pillow or closed eyes would have made it more obvious. Really bad job, though. Taylor/Tcf09 - Hm... This is incredibly pretty, especially from far back. When you lick it, the eyebrows, sleeves and her right arm are all pretty bad. Try to make it slightly less pretty next time. Dark - Pretty disturbing. I have to say that it's probably far too ugly. Sorry. Tdafan123 - This is kind of cute. In a weird way, it reminds me of my brother-in-law (don't tell him I said that). I like a lot about it. I like the round body, and the oddly proportioned facial features. I think this is my favorite picture by you so far, so bad job. TDALindsayfan1 - I like this. Beth's face is really funny, I think. I also like the circle hands. Keep up the bad work. Turnertang - I like this picture. It is quite funny. I think Owen could be prettier (isn't that statement true on many levels?), but I like the idea. Kev - Something about this is slightly traumatizing. I can't place a finger on it. It does look like Owen in a way, but it could look like him more. Overall, I do quite like it. Kenzen - This is quite funny. Owen looks weird and bad, and I think he looks awesome. What is wrong with that cow? It is hilariously disturbing. I love it. XD The whole thing is so something Owen would do. XD Sonik/Sonictksb - I'm quite disturbed by this as her shorts stop randomly. There's no disputing that this picture is pretty bad. If you get another chance, try to make it slightly more pretty. Tye - Okay, this is pretty scary. It's bad and I know what you're going for, though, so I actually do like it. Elimination Decision - Fanny is automatically eliminated. Sorry, but no picture is worthy of elimination. There will be a second elimination this week. The other eliminated person is... Dark. Sorry, man. I usually like your pictures, but this one was just a little too bad. Sorry. Thanks for joining to the both of you, though. Challenge 4 This week, I'd like you to draw a TDI character as your favorite movie character. Try avoid using an overly violent character (that's all I ask). This challenge is due... Sometime. >_> When it gets closer to that day, I'll let you guys know. Chat 4 and Pictures Sprink: More pictures? Jessica: Can I do Beth as Hermione from the Harry Potter movies and can Beth as Hermione wear no glasses? Kev: I will do Izzy, Owen, Lindsay, or Heather as I don't know I need help who who to draw my person as can you help me? Sprink: Bambi, Kev? XD Jessica. It's up to you, but personally I don't like witches and wizards and stuff, but I guess this isn't about what I like. When I said no violent characters, I meant like psycho killers or serial murderers or anything like that. Stuff like Transformers and the like is okay. Jessica: I changed my mind to Velma...from Scooby-Doo movies. I'll have mine up today or tomorrow not Saturday cuz it's my birthday and I'll probably be out all day... Red: Me iz done :P Josie: Mine is Heather as Alex russo from wizards of waverly place (xD i couldn't think of a character and wizards of waverly place is a movies so it worked out well :] ) Taylor: theres mine *gets teary eyes* so... beautiful... Turnertang: Mine should be up later today. Turnertang: Actually mine will be up tomorrow if that's okay. Sprinklemist: I'm going on a mini-trip so this still won't be judges today. T_T Chimmy: That's good, cause I just got mine up now. :P Tdafan: Me 2 Sprink: I think I'll judge tomorrow (but will update if I can't/don't feel like it). Entries can still be submitted. (Chimmy and tdafan dodged a bullet, as I almost did the judging yesterday) Kev: DO it now Jessica: Yup...it's up! Sprink: Kev, I have to do it when I feel like. Duncan_8.png|Kenny's entry Heather_as_the_wicked_witch_from_the_west.jpg|Heather as the Wicked witch from the west (Kevvy9) Untitled_image.png|Sadie as The Red Queen in Alice in Wonderland by Jason Batman_Owen.png|Owen as Batman from Turnertang Duncan_Transformer.png|Duncanator the Transformer XD (Taylors Pic) Heather_as_Alex_from_wizards.png|Josie's entry BDIU.png|reddys Noah_wimpy_kid.jpg|Chimmy's entry - Noah as Greg Heffley TRENT_AS_LIL_NICKY.PNG|Trent as Little Nicky by Tdafan123 Bad_Velma_Beth.PNG|Jinkies!-Jessica's Entry--OMG!May First Owen_PiggyBad_Drawingz_is_us.png|Owen as Piggy from Lord of the Flies - (Tye) Judging 4 Reddy - I like that you made a background, and included the reference pic so it was clear to me who you were making. Harold doesn't quite capture the style of the Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs guy, but it captures Harold. He actually looks like my grade school music teacher... Chimmy - Bad all over the place. The file format adds to the badness. The fingers, the weird ear... The weird eye coloring... Getting almost overly ugly, unfortunately. Try to make it prettier (but not too pretty) for next time, please. Josie - This is a lot uglier than last time. When you look at your pics from far away they're really pretty, up close they're hideous. How does that work? XD Try something other than the poor coloring for next time, though. I like the odd proportions, though. Jason - This is heavily disturbing. It looks a lot like the new Queen of Hearts. It could have looked like Sadie more, as I thought it was Owen when I first saw it. But I do like it in a weird way. Taylor/Tcf09 - This is disturbing, hilarious, and creative. Good job on all three aspects. IDK what he's supposed to be, so that's always good/bad. Tdafan123 - Creepy. Weird... and bad! I don't like that movie, but that doesn't matter, I guess. It looks like Trent and Little Nickie so that's the point... And the badness. TDALindsayfan1 - Velma is my favorite character from anything, ever. Good choice. XD I like the badly drawn arm. It reminds me of your last picture, a little, so please try to try something different next time. If there is one for you... Who am I kidding? You're safe this week. :P Turnertang - This is pretty funy. It is easily identifiable as Batman and Owen. Badly done! For next week, please draw someone rather than Owen. You rely on him, a lot, and I want to see you try a different character. Kev - It is ugly, but it really looks nothing like Heather to me, unfortunately. I know you've done better in the past. Kenzen - I like that you shaped him like a refrigerator and that you incorporated the 9 stitching thing in the coloring. I'm very impressed... I mean, unimpressed. Bad job, man. I think it's your worst, yet (in a good way). Sonik/Sonictksb - No pic, sadly. Tye - Aw! He's so cute. XD Bad job in general. Try not having a huge blank background next time, though, if you can help it. It only detracts from the badness, and makes it harder to focus on the actual pic. Elimination Decision - Two more eliminated today. Judging so many people is pretty hard on me. T_T Poor me. Sonictksb, unfortunately, your missed picture means you're eliminated. Thanks for submitting something the other weeks, though! The second person eliminated is... Kev. Sorry, but your pic this week wasn't too identifiable as Heather. I appreciate that you put effort into this camp, and I enjoyed your other submissions. Challenge 5 Minor characters. They are minor. They get very little fanart so they deserve some bad fanart! This week I want you to draw a bad picture of one character from the list of characters below. Put your name by the one you would like to draw. Only one character may be drawn per person, so it is first come first serve. # DJ's Momma - Reddy (oh great, XD (not logged on at time)) # The Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook - Tye (>=D) # Brady -Kenzen # LeShaniqua - Jason # The Eskimo in a Sled - # Jasmine - Jessica(Sheez my fave!) # Owen's Mom - # Sasquatchanakwa - Turnertang # Phil - Tdafan123(Yayz!) # The Blond Intern Guy - Chimmy (Yesh! I get Billy! :D) # The Bear - Josie Amber # The Seagull with a Soda Can Wrapper Around its Neck - # Blainely - Tcf09 # Josh - Chat 5 and Pictures Chimmy: You want prettier? I'll give you prettier :P Jessica: Done in not even a day...a record for me! Red: *is pelted by all of DJ's Momma's fans* Ow! XD Kenzen:I think Brady needs to get un creepeyed. I might redo him. Josie: My bear is adorable xD he is a little demented though :] but thats what makes him great. Jessica: Tye and Tcf09 need their entries in like today! Tcf09: theres mine Sprink: I dunno when I'm judging this... One of the next few days. Turnertanf: If you give me the rest of the day and maybe some of tomorrow I'll get mine up. Bad_Intern_Fanart.png|Chimmy's entry Bad_Jasmine.PNG|Jessica's Jasmine Brady_iz_Creepy.png|Creep Brady (Kenzen's Entry) PHILDAINTERN.PNG|Phil by Tdafan Blainely.png|Tcf09's pic Leshaiqua.png|Jason's entry BDIUred.png|thumb|Reddy's entry Bear.png|Josie's entry Judging 5 Chimmy - This is what I like to see. It has some obvious bad parts, but it doesn't hurt my eyes to look at. It does remind me of Nonny's art style when he draws characters (well). I like the bad hand. You did good/bad overall. Jessica - This is really bad. The eyes are crazy and such. I think your next entry should be a little more pretty than this (but not overboard with the pretty). Jasmine is just a friend of LeShawna, not a relative. That fact makes the pic even worse. XD Kenny - I like this. It's pretty funny. I like that the head's lines are a lot thicker than the body's lines. My only complaint is that he doesn't quite resemble Brady, other than the clothes. Tdafan - This really reminds me of Phil, even though it is slightly different. You nailed his weird chin. XD I think this is one of your best entries. I can't tell if he resembles a garden gnome or a bottle of Elmer's glue. Tye - No pic. Tcf09 - This is bad. Lazy coloring, no leg, the weird expression. You did bad, overall. I wish her head was rounder, like Blaineley's head normally is, but that's a minor complaint. Jason - It looks like she's missing two arms. I think this picture is bad all over the place. I especially like the weird earring. The coloring looks like you used Josie's art program. Reddy - You took my favorite character from the list. Yay! You made her look pretty crazy. I think you should have put a little more effort into the coloring, though. Turnertang - No pic. Josie - This is weird and cute at the same time. I think it is just bad enough. My complaint is that it doesn't quite look like the Total Drama bear to me. Maybe if he was standing on his hind legs? Elimination - This time, the two people who didn't submit pictures will be eliminated. That would be Turnertang and Tye. Thanks for competing, guys. I enjoyed seeing entries from you in the previous weeks. Challenge 6 This challenge is a variation of one of my favorites from last season. I'm not sure why I liked that one so much. All you have to do is badly draw one of your favorite scenes from Total Drama Action. Remember, not too pretty, not too ugly. Have fun, too. Chat 6 and Pictures Sprinklemist: Congrats to the final eight. Chimmy: I messsed up on the last one, and nearly got elminated...this is like a second chance. ^_^ I will not fail this time! Kenzen:I got my pic =D reddy:heres mine. Josie: Mine is Lindsey and beth holding hands getting ready to jump from 3:10 to crazytown. :] Tdafan:I'll have mine up later today, it's halfway done. Jessica: Mine's up! It's Courtney and Lindsay in Rock n Rule when Courtney throws the couch! Sprinklemist: I'm not sure when this will be judged... I'll aim for tomorrow. Today I'm not in the mood for some reason... Taylor: theres mine... BDIUTS-Jessica.PNG|Jessica's Entry-Srry No Background Hold.png|DJ is gettin' mugged (by Kenny) O.o.png|Chimmy's entry -- Chris's...um...demonstration of playing with dolls Hheather.png|My worst. Jasons entry. Trent_iz_in_payn.PNG|Trent in 3:10 to Crazytown By Tdafan123 Djbghdzb.png|Josie's entry BDIU5.png|reddy's Golden_shovel!!!.png|Taylors pic Judging 6 Everyone submitted a pic! Awesome. Thanks, everyone. Chimmy - I think this is one of your best entries ever. Bad job on it. It's funny, detailed, and, yet, you still managed for it to be bad. Chris' face looks hilarious. Jessica - This is really funny. Lindsay's lack of proportion to Courtney looks hilariously bad. Their expressions are also funny. I like the detail you did,, I'm just disappointed at the lack of a background. Kenny - This is badly done. Good job! Chef's fist and face are hilarious, but they both look like themselves. This scene always struck me as bad, as DJ looked so tiny in comparison of Chef, even though DJ is one of the tallest characters. You captured that aspect of the scene very well. Tdafan - This scene was weird... Anyway, you recreated it well. I just feel like it's a bit too bad. You really could have benefited with pupils. There was enough bad about the pic, and the hands kind of made the picture overly ugly. Also, the background should have had a little more detail. Tcf09 - Gwen looks crazy. I think this is pretty bad overall. My complaint is that Harold almost looks even better than he does on the actual show. O_O Jason - This is really bad. I like the weird hand. I think it could have been just slightly prettier, but at least it's identifiable. Reddy - I love Owen in this pic. And what is up with Chris face and randomly colored hand? I think the characters look awesomely bad. The problem is the lack of background. I'm disappointed, because all you had to do was color the background cyan. It would have been better and acceptable that way, with very little extra effort. Josie - I really like this. The characters look remarkable and bad. Beth's glasses in particular look greatly bad. My big complaint is the lack of the diving board. This pic was supposed to be of the whole scene, including the background. Elimination Pick - Sadly, the person leaving the camp is... Tdafan. You've done well, but I've liked the other contestants' pictures consistently better. Thanks so much for competing. Challenge 7 This week I would like to see a couple pic. Make sure it's bad (but not overly bad), has two characters, and... Make sure the couple is entirely random. No canon couples, please. Chat 7 and Pictures Sprinklemist: I look forward to the pictures. Chimmy: Why am I tempted to do a gay couple? O_o Anyway, I'll get started soon. Sprink: I can't answer that. XD Jessica: Beth is looking the opposite way...O.0...if i cant get a better pic up...pretend DJ is watching Beth(I got grounded and wasn't allowed to use the computer so I snuck on) Reddy; so, random! XD Josie: Mine is DJ and Heather standing on the dock together.:] Sprink: I'll aim for judging this, tomorrow or Wednesday. I feel a little meh, right now. Reddy: K. :P IoweBridge.png|Totally random cuple ~ jason Beth_and_DJ_Couple-BDIUTS.PNG|Jessica's Totally Random Entry-Beth and DJ-Added Hearts BDIU3.png|Reddy's entry Satyler_O_o.png|Chimmy's entry Heather_X(D)_Owen.png|Owen and Heather XD (By Kenny) Bad_drawingz_couple_heatherx_Dj.png|Josie's entry Judging 7 Chimmy - Tyler looks weird, but Sadie looks really cute. I think you did well, but it could have been slightly worse... Don't take that to mean that I want to make an overly ugly pic. XD Jessica - This is pretty sweet. They look really cute. It's ugly enough, but I must note that you have Beth in nearly every picture you've done. I want to see someone else from now on, if you don't mind. Kenny - This is weird and bad. Heather looks like she's up to something, and she's much larger than Owen. I love that Owen's head looks like a vegetable. XD Tcf09 - No pic this week. Jason - Seriously... What the heck? XD The couple is completely random and Bridgette is way huger than Owen. XD I love Owen's face. Great job this week. Reddy - o_O Probably the most random couple. I love Bridgette's expression, and this picture is ugly enough, but not too ugly. You did bad (which is good). Josie - I really like this. I think you mixed the perfect balance of an ugly pic and a nice pic, which is what I like to see. I'm assuming that your art program requires you to color that way, so I won't fault you for it anymore, I suppose. I love Heather's face. XD Elimination Pic - Unfortunately, it's time to say goodbye to one of my favorites. Tcf09, I've loved your pictures every time, but no pic this week means you're out. THanks so much for competing! Challenge 8 For those of you unfamiliar with this camp, a challenge that has been done in the first and second seasons is badly drawing a character from a story from the Total Drama Island fanfiction wiki. You can choose any character (including one of your own), as I have yet to receive complaints from writers. Anyway, make em bad, but not too bad. Chat 8 and Pictures Sprink: Hmm... I enjoy this challenge. I look forward to the entries. Reddy:Woohooo!!! Ive looked forward to this challebge :) Chimmy: Can I do multiple characters? I haz idea :D Sprink: Sure, Chimmy. That sounds good. Chimmy: >8)